C'mon and Kiss Me
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: Percy grinned, leaning his face close into hers. "How does it feel to be the girlfriend of a hot bad boy like me?" "Right now it feels embarrassing." She teased. Percy's jaw dropped open. "Come on Annabeth. I'm sneaking us into a club. With alcohol. And we're underage."/Or, in which it's the night before Percy's birthday. Not AU Percabeth Two-Shot./ In honour of Percy's Birthday


**AN: it's Percy's birthday and Percabeth Anniversary (WOO) you didn't expect me to not do anything did you?**

**I was planning on writing chapter 20 of TLGATS but I'm still trying to figure out my writers block through that so here you go :)**

**writing one-shots/two-shots is helping quite a bit actually**

**they're a bit OOC in this by the way :)**

**(and it's all a bit lame please excuse me)**

* * *

"I am _such_ a badass."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you've said that already."

"Because I _am._ I'm such a _rebel._" Percy insisted.

"You've said that too." Annabeth said. "Several times actually."

Percy grinned, leaning his face close into hers. "How does it feel to be the girlfriend of a hot _bad _boy like me?" He said huskily.

"Right now it feels embarrassing." She teased.

Percy's jaw dropped open. "Come _on_ Annabeth. I'm sneaking us into a club. With alcohol. And we're _underage_."

"Firstly, we're in line, so it's not exactly stealth 101, and secondly," she pointed out, "I turned 21 last month."

Percy waved her off. "Well, _I'm_ underage."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "By a _day_."

"I don't think you understand. I'm_ twenty_, Annabeth." Percy emphasised, "And I'm going into an _over 21's_ club."

"Oh my gods."

Percy nodded, taking her groan as one of awe. "I know. I'm a bad boy Annabeth. You're dating a badass."

"I'm dating a moron." Annabeth muttered as they moved up a place in line.

Percy carried on, blissfully unaware. "Fathers want to lock their daughters up when I'm in town."

"My dad loves you actually." Annabeth said, "He thinks you're a very respectable young man."

Percy made a conscious decision to ignore that comment. "All the girls scream my name."

"Oh please. The only things screaming your name are monsters who want bloody murder."

Percy frowned at her unenthusiasm. Could she not see how terribly rebellious he was? Maybe he should buy a leather jacket to demonstrate his new-found bad boy rep. Or he could borrow his mom's.

That would show her.

"I have a _fake ID_, Annabeth." He said, as they moved forward a couple more places in the line.

"So does Hazel."

"Yeah well, she was born in the forties wasn't she? It doesn't count." Percy pouted, clearly indignant at the lack of awe she was displaying.

Annabeth shrugged, smirking. "If it makes you feel better about yourself."

Percy narrowed his eyes at her. "I was kicked out of _five _schools."

_"Seven."_ Annabeth coughed, pointing to herself.

"Well, _I'd_ like to point out that I have a criminal record."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So do I, genius, we got it together."

Percy reminisced fondly. "Oh I remember the first time we destroyed a national monument together." He sighed, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Memories."

"I remember the _last_ time we destroyed a national monument together." Annabeth said, moving up one more place in the line.

"Yesterday?"

"Yep."

"You know, that empousa really did not have to be set on fire." Percy chastised, "You could have just been nice and stabbed her."

She grumbled darkly. "She was totally flirting with you."

"She was trying to _kill _me."

"Yeah well, she didn't have to do it wearing a bikini."

Percy smirked at her. "Jealous."

"Shut up."

Percy grinned, peppering her neck with kisses."It's alright. You're hot when you're jealous."

Annabeth's expression turned from murderous to flattered.

He continued, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Hopefully all the flirty girls at the club will make you jealous."

Back to murderous.

Percy coughed, retracting his arm. "Not that I'll flirt back, _obviously_." He sighed, like he was condemning himself. "I'll just leave a trail of broken hearts like the bad boy I am."

Annabeth groaned. "Oh _gods._"

"I do all sorts of bad things Annabeth." Percy tried to convince her. "I compromised your virtue."

Annabeth smirked. "I like to think I was the one who compromised yours actually, considering the way you were blushing the entire time."

Percy blushed.

Annabeth cooed. "Look you're blushing again."

Percy hid his face with his jacket collar, blushing even harder. "It's my birthday tomorrow don't be mean." He mumbled.

Annabeth laughed, leaning up to peck his lips with a kiss. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said, smiling. "You're a hot bad boy who totally did not blush or stutter during our first time." She placated, and Percy decided he felt much better.

As they moved up one more space in the line, Annabeth wrapped her arms around herself.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you don't have to hug yourself right?" He grinned, gesturing to himself, "What am I here for?"

"Wearing only a strapless black dress may not have been the best idea."

Percy looked her up and down. "Mmm, I don't know, I thought it was pretty good." He said easily.

Annabeth gave him a light punch, pink blossoming on her cheeks.

Percy's grin widened. "You're blushing."

Annabeth scowled. "I am not." She huffed, "I'm just cold, because _someone_ was pervert and insisted on my wearing the skimpiest outfit I owned."

"You know," Percy started, tucking a stray blonde curl behind her ear, "if you're cold we could just cuddle. Apparently, I'm hot enough to keep both of us warm," he smirked, "as I distinctly remember you saying."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "I did not say that."

"Yes," Percy said, wrapping his arms around her, "but you were thinking it."

Annabeth carried on glaring at him, but she made no move to pull out of Percy's arms, instead burying her head into the crook of his neck. "I was not." She said, her voice muffled against his skin.

"Yeah you were."

"I'm going to stop hugging you if you don't shut up." Annabeth threatened, still not making any sign of moving from their arrangement.

Percy smiled down at her. "No you're not." He put his head on her shoulder. "You like cuddling as much as I do."

That may actually have been an overstatement, Percy decided, because no-one loved cuddling Annabeth as much he did.

"Cuddling, huh?" Annabeth commented, grinning, "Real badass."

"Mmm." Percy hummed contentedly into her shoulder.

"Next."

Percy looked up, and a tall buff bouncer was looking expectantly at the two of them.

"Oh, uh..." Percy said, hastily untangling himself from Annabeth, and then putting an arm around her waist. (He may have had a slight Annabeth dependency. Whatever.)

The bouncer looked amused by their Percy's affection, and gestured towards the club doors. "Have fun." He told them.

Annabeth began to move towards the doors, but Percy stayed on the spot. She stopped, staring at him.

The bouncer gave Percy a confused look.

"Aren't you going to ID me?" Percy asked expectantly.

The bouncer blinked. "No."

Percy stared at him. "Why not?"

"I only ID people who look underage, man."

"What if I am underage?"

Annabeth face-palmed.

"Are you?" the bouncer asked him.

"No." Percy lied.

The bouncer shrugged. "Okay, then. Go."

Percy looked scandalized at the prospect of missing the chance of using his fake ID. "I could be lying about it!" He protested.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth mumbled.

The bouncer looked lost.

"Ask for proof." Percy insisted.

"There's really no need for me to check man, honestly." The bouncer told him.

"I demand to be ID'ed." Percy said stubbornly. There was no way in Hades he was going into that club without using his fake ID.

The bouncer ran a hand through his hair, and shrugged, sighing, "Um, ID please?"

Percy reached into his pocket and proudly pulled out his fake ID card.

The bouncer nodded. "You can go now."

"You haven't looked at it properly yet." Percy pointed out, "It could be fak-"

...

"That hurt, you know." Percy complained, rubbing his ankle, "_And_ you're wearing heels."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, as they made their way to the circular bar in the middle of the club. "It was either me or the bouncer. At least I did it with love."

"It didn't feel very loving." Percy grumbled.

"Next time I'll make sure there's a candle light dinner too." Annabeth teased.

"Next time?"

"With you, there's always a next time."

Percy pouted. "First you kick me, and then you tease me."

Annabeth smiled. "Shut up seaweed brain." She pulled him down towards her, "C'mon and kiss me."

Percy was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

**It's a two shot :)**

**Tell me what you thought in a review! **


End file.
